Life After Glee
by FloatYourBoat21
Summary: 5 years after Glee has ended, the former cast mates get together for a little reunion. Do our two favorite on and off-screen besties still have that undeniable chemistry… or has time made them drift apart? Heya all the way!


_**May 1, 2020**_

"Daddy!" Elijah yells out as soon as he and his mother walk through the door of their house.

"Hey bud!" Taylor affectionately replies back as he embraces his son and messily rubs his hand through the young boy's hair. "Did you have a good time playing with Mylo?"

"Yeah! We had so much fun!" Eli excitedly says back. "Auntie Naya made us cookies!"

"Well, that would definitely explain why you're so hyper," Taylor says knowingly as he looks back at his wife playfully.

"In my defense, he only had two and that was a few hours ago," Heather defends as she gently wraps her arms around her son from behind. "Isn't that right, mister?"

"Yeah, that's true so don't get mad at Mom," Elijah says to his father, hoping that he's not upset. "I was just really excited that I finally got to hang out with my friend again."

"I can understand that," Taylor replies. "Maybe when your mom and Aunt Naya go to their reunion in a few weeks, you guys can have a sleepover?"

"Really Dad?" The little boy says hopefully.

"Really… it will be just us boys and none of those pesky girls," Taylor says back teasingly. "I hear they have cooties anyways."

"Oh, is that right?" Heather says back with a quizzical expression.

Taylor just shrugs his shoulders and sticks his tongue out at the blonde. Seeing the exchange between his parents, Elijah just shakes his head.

"You guys are weird," he says to both of them, causing his parents to laugh. "I'm gonna go get ready for bed. Goodnight Mommy. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie," Heather replies softly as she kisses the top of her son's head.

"Alright buddy, I'll be up there in a few to tuck you in," Taylor says to him as Eli runs upstairs to his room. He then moves towards Heather and lightly kisses her on the cheek. "So... sounds like you two had a good time at Naya's."

"Yeah… we did," Heather gushes. "The boys are so cute when they play together."

"I bet. What all did you guys do today?" Taylor inquires.

"We went to the park and the boys played catch while me and Nay caught up," Heather starts off. "Then the boys watched a couple of episodes of _Glee_ while Nay and I cooked dinner."

"The boys watched _Glee_?" Taylor questions.

"Yeah, weird right?" Heather says with a smile as she walks into the kitchen to get something to drink. "I was surprised too, but Eli said he wanted to see how me and Auntie Nay Nay met. And you know Mylo will go along with whatever Eli wants to do," she giggles out.

"Hmm..."

"What?"

"Nothing... I just find it a little odd that two boys would be more interested in watching a show about a show choir than watching cartoons or something," Taylor explains. "No offense."

"None taken," Heather slowly replies as she takes a sip of her cold beverage. "Eli and Mylo are both pretty intelligent for their age and they have a general understanding of what their parents do for a living. They've also shown some interest in the performing arts, so I don't think them wanting to watch a show about singing and dancing is that far-fetched," she says as she takes another sip. "Plus, the boys are best friends and know that their mothers are too so I think it's only natural for them to be curious about how we met and what we actually did on the show."

Taylor doesn't say anything. He just stands there on the other side of the island in the kitchen with a concentrated look on his face. Noticing this, Heather inquires about it.

"What's on your mind, Tay?"

"I don't know... it's just..." Taylor begins to say, but then stops. He's trying to find the right words to convey how he's been feeling lately. "It's just that Eli kinda asked me about how you two met before. He also asked about how we met, but he didn't seem as interested."

"And you're feeling a little bummed that your son didn't seem to care as much about his parents meeting and magically falling for each other in high school as opposed to his mom meeting her best friend on a TV show?" Heather asks playfully.

"Don't patronize me, Heather," Taylor says back more seriously.

"Tay... I was just messing with you," the blonde says as she walks around the island and lightly grasps her husband's arm. "What's really going on here?"

"Do you think we're soulmates?"

"What?" Heather says, confused by the random question.

"Do you think we're soulmates?" Taylor repeats. Before the blonde has a chance to reply, he continues. "I used to think that we were. I've never really doubted us for a second over the years, but lately... I'm not so sure anymore."

"Tay, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Do I make you happy?" Taylor counters back, ignoring the question.

"Of course you make me happy," Heather replies incredulously, not understanding how their conversation got to here. "We have a beautiful life together and an incredible son. Why wouldn't I be happy?"

"I don't know... maybe you are happy," Taylor says full of doubt. "But what if you could be happier?"

"What are you saying?"

"You just always seem happier whenever you talk to her or see her," Taylor mumbles out.

"Who... Naya?" Heather asks. Taylor shrugs. "Of course I'm happy when I get to see her. She's my best friend."

"I just feel like you're not happy with me anymore... or at the very least, you're not as happy as when you're with her," he elaborates.

At this point, Heather starts to get frustrated.

"You know what Taylor, I'm so tired of having this ridiculous conversation with you," Heather says sternly. "You have me. You've had me since we were in high school. We've been married for 5 years now; together for over 15. I don't know what else I can say or do to make you stop feeling so damn insecure about yourself or our relationship."

Heather then pours out the juice that was in her cup and opts to fill it to the brim with red wine. She takes a large gulp before bringing the glass over to the couch with her. Heather sighs deeply and looks back at her husband who was still standing by the island with his head down.

Taylor was a good guy. He was honorable, dependable, and always very honest. He was a great father and a great husband. He was Heather's best friend; however, he did have one tiny flaw.

For whatever reason, Taylor always felt threatened by Heather's relationship with Naya. Although he knew that they were best friends and that nothing had ever happened between them off-screen, sometimes his mind couldn't help but wonder. Between the media speculation and the millions of _Glee_ fans that wished there was a real life Brittana, Taylor did his best to stay cool and not let that type of stuff get to him.

Heather always did her best to reassure Taylor that he was the only guy for her. Over the years, their relationship had been tested by the distance that separated them while he was still in college and she had moved to LA to pursue her dreams. What the blonde could never understand though was why Taylor was never concerned about any of her male friends. It was always just her Latina co-worker that made him a little uneasy.

Over the years, Taylor became less suspicious and insecure about his feelings, especially whenever Heather would tell him about a new guy that her best friend was dating. When he heard about the big Brittana wedding that was to take place in the final season of _Glee_ , his worries started to resurface; however, once Naya got married and announced that she and Ryan were expecting, he finally got over himself.

So, after living in bliss for the past 5 years, why was Taylor suddenly starting to question their relationship… _again_.

Heather sighs again, more calmly this time, before placing her cup of wine down on the coffee table. "Tay... come sit with me." Her husband reluctantly agrees and walks towards her, taking a seat on the couch. "What's really going on?"

"I know that I've been driving you insane with my own problems," he starts off. "It was one thing when our friends would joke about it or the media would speculate about your relationship with Naya... I know I was being unreasonable back then. But... it's quite a different thing when your own son thinks the same thing."

Heather scrunches up her eyebrow at the lanky man sitting next to her. "What does that even mean?"

"The other day Eli asked me what the word 'chemistry' meant. It was weird to have my 7 year old ask me that, but I answered it nevertheless," Taylor explains. "Then I asked him where that sudden question came from. He said he heard it from his new teacher when she introduced herself to you."

Heather thinks back to the week before when she had picked up Eli from Kindergarten. While at his school, she was approached by a young female teacher.

* * *

 _"Mrs. Hubble?" A delicate voice calls from behind her. As Heather turns around, she is met by a spunky brunette. Honestly, the woman kind of reminded her of a young Rachel Berry. "Or is it Mrs. Morris?"_

 _"You can just call me Heather," she politely replies. "How can I help you?"_

 _"I'm Jayka Smith. I'll be Elijah's first grade teacher this Fall," the woman introduces herself. Heather shakes her hand._

 _"Jayka... that's a unique name," the blonde comments._

 _"Yeah... my parents thought I was gonna be a boy. They were planning on naming me Jacob, but when they discovered I was indeed_ _ **not**_ _a boy, they still wanted to name me something similar," she explains._

 _"That's cool."_

 _"Anyways, I just wanted to introduce myself," Miss Smith states. "And before I leave you two, I'm totally gonna fangirl for a minute."_

 _"Oh boy..." Heather nervously chuckles out as her grip on Eli's hand tightens slightly._

 _"I just wanted to say that the whole Brittana relationship really hit close to home, especially Santana coming out to her abuela," Miss Smith begins. "The chemistry between you and Naya on and off-screen is just really inspiring. Seeing a love like that, although fictional, really put me at ease and gave me the strength to tell my own parents about_ _ **my**_ _sexuality."_

 _"Wow... I don't even know what to say," Heather says flabbergasted._

 _"You don't have to say anything; just thank you and Naya for portraying such important characters at a time when I really needed it," Miss Smith genuinely replies. "I hope to see you around when the new school year starts."_

* * *

"It didn't really bother me at first, but then Eli started going on and on about how great Naya is and how you two always have so much fun together," Taylor continues. "He told me 'mommy is always so happy when we go visit Auntie Nay Nay; she always has the biggest smile on her face'. Was there ever a time when he thought that about you and me?"

"Tay… he's 7. How could you possibly let what our son said affect you like that?" Heather questions. "I just... I thought that we were past all of this; I thought we were happy."

"I thought we were too," Taylor says as he stands from the couch and scratches the back of his neck. "Just tell me again that you don't have those types of feelings for her... that you _never_ had those types of feelings for her."

Heather lets out a deep, exasperated breath. "For the millionth time, you are the only guy I've had feelings for over the past 15 years. I never had time to think about anyone else because I didn't _want_ to think about anyone else; I didn't need to," Heather replies as she stands up in front of him. "You're my guy, Tay... you've always been my guy."

Although Taylor should've found comfort in this, he didn't. "I couldn't help but notice that you didn't really answer my question," he responds back. "In fact, the repetitive use of the word 'guy' stuck out more than anything."

"You've got to be freakin' kidding me right now," Heather groans out. "Are you trying to destroy this family? Do you want me tell you that I have a thing for my best friend? Do you want me to tell you that if I wasn't with you, I'd be with her right now? Is that what you want me to say, Taylor?! Is it?!"

Heather is beyond irked at this point.

"Is that how you really feel?" Taylor foolishly asks.

" _OH MY GOD!_ " Heather yells out angrily, ready to pull her hair out. "I was being sarcastic! I don't know what else I have to do," she says as she sits back down and takes another large gulp of her wine. "15 years we've been together. 5 years we've been married. Hell… because of your self-doubt, I had to find some way to explain to my best friend the reason why I wasn't asking her to be one of my bridesmaids. Do you know how hard it was to be standing up there with you without her standing beside me? Was it not enough that I had to wait 10 years before you would even marry me? I mean, I…"

Heather pauses mid-sentence as she analyzes the words she just said. Suddenly, a realization hits her. She stands up again and looks directly at her husband.

"That's it, isn't it? The reason why you waited so long to propose; to marry me? You told me that you wanted to wait until my schedule cleared up, but that wasn't the real reason, was it?" Heather inquires sternly, not expecting an answer yet. "You wanted to wait until _Glee_ was over. Better yet, you wanted to wait until all of the Brittana hype was over. Am I right? Please tell me I'm wrong, Tay."

Taylor looks away from Heather, ashamed of himself. He hoped that he would eventually be able to get over these insecurities and move forward in his relationship with Heather. And for a while… he did. Unfortunately, the small comment made by his 7 year old son just brought him back to the place where he was so unsure about himself and his future with his long-time love.

Between Taylor's lack of response and his current expression displaying his guilt, the blonde had her answer.

"Wow… I can't believe this," Heather says, disbelievingly. "How are we supposed to grow strong as people and as a couple if you keep trying to tear us apart?"

"I'm sorry Heather… I know this is all my fault," Taylor says apologetically as he brushes his hand against her shoulder. However, Heather pulls away. "I know that you love me and it seems like I'm trying to ruin all of that, but I can't help but think that you might be better off without me."

"How can you even say that?"

"Whether or not you have feelings for Naya or anybody else is irrelevant," he tries to explain. "I have the perfect life: an awesome wife, an incredible kid, and a great job. Yet… the fact that someone could steal you away from me at any given moment scares me, so much," he pauses. "I know it seems like I'm trying to sabotage us, but… even the faintest idea that one day you might love someone more than you love me scares me to death."

Heather takes in her husband's words wholeheartedly. She feels for him. If these worries of Taylor's had come at the beginning of their relationship when they were first getting serious, perhaps she would be more sympathetic about it. However, after being together for 15 years, the blonde had reached her breaking point with all of his doubts and uncertainties.

Gently, Heather grasps the sides of Taylor's face and presses her lips firmly against his. For a moment, everything seemed like it was going to be alright; like everything had been forgiven. Unbeknownst to Taylor though, it was the complete opposite. As tears begin to roll down her face, she pulls away from her husband so that she can look into his eyes.

"I love you, Taylor. You are my best friend in the whole wide world. You're an amazing father to our child," Heather begins as she drops her hands from the man's face, "… but I can't do this anymore."

The blonde then fully steps out of her husband's embrace, leaving the man confused.

"Heather, wait… I can fix this. Please let me fix this," Taylor begs.

"I don't think you can…" Heather says sadly as she begins to choke up. Seeing this make Taylor's eyes start to water. "You see, I finally figured out our problem… you don't trust me. Even though I've never given you a reason to doubt my love and commitment to you, you just can't let this go."

Taylor wanted to interject and tell his wife how wrong she was, but deep down, he knew she wasn't. And as much as he wanted to tell Heather that she should just get some rest and they could work everything out in the morning, he knew that the blonde had made her decision. He had royally fucked up, to the point where he had just ruined the best thing that ever happened to him.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry I did this to us," Taylor says sincerely as his tears begin to fall.

"Me too…" Heather whispers back as she moves towards the guest room. "You should check on Eli… he's probably waiting for you."

With those last words, Heather disappears from sight. Taylor slumps down onto the couch and buries his head into his hands as he begins to heavily sob. Unaware of his surroundings, he's surprised when the couch slightly dips and he feels two small arms wrap around his body.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Elijah curiously asks.

"I really messed up buddy," Taylor sadly replies as he hugs his son.

"Don't worry, Dad… everything will be okay and then you won't be sad anymore," Eli says optimistically.

"Thanks buddy. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Daddy."

* * *

 _ **May 30, 2020**_

In order to celebrate the 5 year anniversary of _Glee_ , it was only fitting that the entire cast got together to catch up and enjoy some adult beverages. While some of the former co-workers kept in close contact with each other over the years, others had been more reclusive. All in all, everyone seemed to be having a great time… except for Heather.

"HeMo… what's good, girl?" Kevin asks as he hugs the blonde from behind.

Since he had arrived a little late to the party, Kevin was making his rounds to each of the tables. Although he and Heather had kept in touch since _Glee_ had ended, it had been a couple of months since they had last seen each other.

"Hey Kev, how are you?" Heather responds as she slightly turns around in her seat, masterfully deflecting the question. Even though she wasn't in the best mood, she was still happy to see her friend again.

"You know me, girl… ready to get this party started," Kevin says as he raises his arms up and does a little dance. This makes the blonde chuckle. "But first, I need a drink. You want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good right now. Thanks though," Heather politely declines.

As Kevin excuses himself to head towards the bar, Heather turns back around and looks down at the table. She contemplates how long she's actually gonna stay at this little shindig for, but then she remembers that she didn't come here alone. Just as she's about to look for her carpooling buddy and feign some type of illness, two caramel arms wrap around her shoulders. Taking in the lovely scent, she immediately knows who's behind her and relaxes a little.

"Why aren't you out on the dance floor?" Naya inquisitively asks. As her hot breath hits the blonde's ear, she feels an unexpected tingle travel through her body.

"Not really in the mood," Heather shrugs.

This response immediately sends up a red flag for the Latina. Reluctantly, she releases her hold on her best friend and takes a seat across from her. "What's going on, hun?"

"Nothing… I'm fine," Heather says, waving off her friend's concern.

"Bullshit, Heather…" Naya says knowingly. "You've been off since me and Mylo showed up at your house," she pauses. "Actually, now that I think about it… you've been really distant since we last hung out. Tell me what's going on babe."

For a moment, there's total silence. Thinking that the blonde isn't going to give her an answer, Naya racks her brain for a possible explanation for her best friend's recent, uncharacteristic behavior.

"Taylor and I split up…" Heather finally says, barely above a whisper.

"What?!" Naya says, full of shock. She definitely was not expecting to hear that. Quickly, she stands up and moves to the other side of the table, loosely wrapping her arm around the solemn blonde. "How is that even possible? You guys are so perfect together. Hell… you're the reason why I still believe 'the one' is still out there."

Heather sadly chuckles as she buries her face into the crook of Naya's neck. "I used to think that too, but things don't always work out the way you thought they would."

"I'm so sorry, HeMo…" Naya coos into her hair as she delicately rubs the blonde's back. "What happened? _When_ did it happen?"

"I really don't want to get into the specifics here, but it was about a month ago," the blonde replies. "I knew that if I saw you before tonight, you'd be able to tell. I just wasn't ready to talk about it yet," she says, answering the obvious question of why she had been putting off hanging out with her bestie.

"I get… talking about it would've made it real," Naya says knowingly. "Why didn't you just cancel tonight?" She ponders.

"Cause… I wanted to see everyone," Heather explains. "Plus, Eli's been so excited about this sleepover. I didn't have the heart to reschedule it."

"Yeah… I know what you mean. Mylo's been talking about it non-stop since the last time we all hung out," Naya giggles out. "So… what happens now?"

"We're still figuring it all out, but for now we're both staying at the house," Heather answers back. "Eventually, he'll move out once he finds a decent place but there's no rush right now. It's not that we hate each other or anything… it's just time for us to move on."

"Well… whatever you need, I'm here for you," Naya sincerely says as she hugs the blonde's body closer to her.

"Thanks Nay," the blonde says gratefully. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. You know you can ask me anything."

"I know you told me before why you and Ryan split up, but could you tell me again?" Heather inquires.

"The short version… I wasn't in love with him; at least not how I should've been," Naya elaborates. "When things ended with Sean, he was exactly what I needed at the time. He was sweet and so attentive. We had been friends for a while, but I never thought about him like that. I was just so ready to be married and start a family and he was there. I misinterpreted the love I had for him as a friend for romantic love."

Naya stops her ministrations on Heather's back as she reflects on the pivotal moment 3 years ago when she made the decision to end her own marriage. It was one of the hardest things she ever had to do, but she knew that it was necessary. Surprisingly enough, Ryan took the news better than she thought. As it turns out, he had long suspected that his wife didn't reciprocate his feelings. Ryan had always harbored feelings for Naya throughout their friendship, but he never acted on them… not until the night they shared their first kiss. From there, things took off exponentially. Only after dating for a couple of months, the two were married and soon after that, expecting their first child. Ryan went along with it because he was in love with the Latina and would do anything for her… even if that meant living a lie.

"I really wished that I could've loved him like that; it would've made things so much easier," Naya continues. "For a while, I didn't really think about it as much; I was content. Once Mylo was born, my main focus was him. But once I finally stopped lying to myself about my so-called marriage, I felt like a weight had been lifted off of me." She pauses again to gather her thoughts. "I'll always have a special place in my heart for Ryan, but he deserved to be free to find somebody that could truly love him."

Heather slowly lifts her head up from her best friend's shoulder and looks right into her eyes. "You never cease to amaze."

"I didn't do anything special," Naya says, brushing off the comment. "I was finally just honest with myself."

"Sometimes that's the most difficult thing to do," Heather replies softly as Naya stares back at her.

At that moment, something in the air changed for the two best friends.

"Have you ever felt that way about someone? Y'know… that true love you were just talking about?" Heather wonders.

"Yeah… once," Naya responds, cryptically.

Heather looks at the Latina with a curious expression. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Why not?"

"Because I never told them."

"How come?"

"Because… they were with someone else," Naya candidly replies.

"But what if they felt the same way about you?" Heather pries.

"It wouldn't have mattered," the Latina simply states. "I would never put them in a position like that. I'm not a homewrecker."

"Wow…" Heather says, stunned.

"What?"

"Nothing… I just find it hard to believe that right now your soulmate is out there, walking around, yet they have no idea," Heather elaborates. "How could you seriously never tell them… or at the very least, ask them how they felt?"

Naya takes a second to think before she just blurts something out. "Maybe I was afraid of what they would say?"

Before Heather has a chance to decipher Naya's words or even think about responding to them, they are gladly interrupted by some of their friends' presence.

"Ladies… it's time to get our drink on!" Kevin says as he places a handful of shots down on the table, unknowingly breaking the intense staring battle between the two women.

"Yeah… I think I could use a drink right about now," Heather states as she grabs one of the shot glasses and raises it up.

"I second that," Naya adds in as she follows suit.

"I know you bitches aren't drinkin' without me," Vanessa says as she suddenly appears at the table.

"Of course not!" Kevin replies loudly, clearly already a bit tipsy. "I like to make a toast to some of the greatest friends I've ever had."

"Here, here!"

As everyone downs their shots and slams their glasses back on the table, the beginning rift of a familiar song begins to play.

 _ **"Oh don't you dare look back,  
Just keep your eyes on me…"**_

"Yo! My boy Darren is singing!" Kevin exclaims as he grabs Vanessa's hand. "Let's dance girl!"

And just like that, Kevin and Vanessa disappear to the dance floor while giggling all of the way there.

 _ **I said, "You're holding back,"  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"**_

"You remember when they played this as Ryan's 50th birthday party?" Naya says loudly over the music so that her counterpart can hear her.

"How could I forget… 2015 was a big year, for both of us," Heather answers back. "Me and Tay had just gotten married… _finally_. And then, I got to meet your handsome little guy."

"Yeah… that definitely was a good year. You were such a beautiful bride," Naya says, reminiscing. "I was more referring to how you dragged me onto the dance floor, against my will."

 _ **This woman is my destiny**_

"Oh, c'mon… you loved it!" Heather says smugly.

"I most certainly did not," Naya says defiantly. "I had just given birth like 2 weeks before that so I was still as big as a house."

"Oh stop… you looked amazing," Heather says truthfully, making the Latina blush. "You can't deny that I didn't make you smile with my awesome dance moves."

 _ **She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo…  
Shut up and dance with me!"**_

"You're right, you did. But then again… you always make me smile," Naya says bashfully. Heather gently smiles back at her. "But now, it's my turn to return the favor. So… get up Morris!"

As Naya gets up from the table and extends her hand towards the blonde, Heather gladly accepts. Once their hands are firmly clasped together, the Latina leads them to where all the action is happening.

 _ **We were victims of the night  
The chemical, physical, kryptonite…**_

Once Heather's feet hit the floor and the music begins to flow through her, the blonde immediately feels better.

 _ **Helpless to the bass and the fading light**_

"See… it's working already," Naya brags.

"Maybe just a little…"

 _ **Oh, we were bound to get together  
Bound to get together…**_

"You're gonna be okay… you know that, right?" Naya questions.

Heather looks back at her best friend, getting exactly what the Latina was asking. "Yeah… I know; you'll make sure of it."

 _ **She took my arm  
I don't know how it happened  
We took the floor and she said…**_

As Naya smiles back at the blonde, Heather begins jumping up and down as the chorus kicks in.

 _ **"Oh, don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back,"  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo…  
Shut up and dance with me!"**_

"You're too good to me, y'know that?" Heather comments.

Naya chuckles back. "I haven't done anything."

 _ **A backless dress and some beat up sneaks  
My discothèque, Juliet… teenage dream**_

"You didn't need to do anything," Heather continues as she loosely wraps her arms around Naya's neck. "You being here is enough."

 _ **I felt it in my chest as she looked at me**_

"I'll always be here for you," Naya genuinely replies as she lightly grips the blonde's waist.

At this point, the former two-shot is nowhere close to dancing in tune with the beat. Instead, they slowly sway from side-to-side as their staring contest starts again.

 _ **I knew we were bound to be together  
Bound to be together…**_

Heather doesn't know exactly what's going on right now between her and her best friend, but for the first time in a month, she feels like she can finally breathe again.

"Nay…" she says softly.

Noticing the vulnerability in her voice, the Latina treads lightly. "What is it?"

 _ **Deep in her eyes  
I think I see the future  
I realize this is my last chance…**_

"That _person_ you were talking about…" Heather trails off.

After knowing Naya for so long, Heather picked up on the subtle hint from their conversation back at the table. Being quite intuitive with her best friend, she couldn't help but notice how the Latina never used the word 'him' or 'he' as she was describing her one true love.

"What about _them_?" She replies, putting emphasis on the pronoun.

 _ **She took my arm  
I don't know how it happened  
We took the floor and she said…**_

"Is it…" Heather pauses, unsure if she's ready to open this can of worms just yet. Also, she didn't want to seem conceited and assumed that Naya couldn't have possibly been talking about someone else. "Is it me?"

Naya looks back deeply into the blonde's eyes. "You really wanna know?"

"Yeah… I do," Heather replies back without hesitation. "But not here…"

Naya nods her head in understanding, knowing that this wasn't exactly the proper venue to reveal the secret that she had been keeping from her best friend for so many years.

 _ **Ooh-ooh-hoo…**_

 _ **Shut up and dance with me!**_

* * *

After spending a few more hours catching up with old friends and performing a couple of songs for old time sake, Naya and Heather headed back to the Latina's house for the rest of the evening. Once they had changed into their sleepwear, the two friends sat at the island in the kitchen. Neither one of them had said much to the other since returning from the party. Instead, they just sat there in a comfortable silence, stealing glances at each other.

"You want some hot chocolate or something?" Naya asks as she stands up and grabs the kettle off of the stove. She then fills it with water and puts it back on the stove, turning it on.

"It's like 100 degrees outside," Heather giggles out.

"More like 80, but close enough," Naya says, smiling back at the blonde as she grabs two coffee mugs out of the cabinet. "So, is that a yes or no?"

"Sure, I'll have some cocoa," Heather replies. "What are you making?"

"Just some tea," the Latina simply says as she reaches into another cabinet and pulls out a pot to put onto the stove. She then goes over to the fridge and takes out a gallon of milk.

Another silence passes over them while Naya gently stirs the milk as it comes to a boil. Meanwhile, Heather gets up from the stool she was sitting on and opts to sit on top of the marble island. She studies the back of the Latina's head, pondering over what could possibly be going through her head right now.

"Just say it," the blonde finally says.

"Say what?" the Latina responds back dumbly without turning around.

"Say what you've been dying to ask me since the party."

Naya doesn't immediately say anything back at first. Instead, she turns the flame on the stove to low and goes to the cupboard to retrieve the hot cocoa mix and some fresh marshmallows. Once she stirs in the cocoa mix, she adds in a teaspoon of vanilla extract and a light sprinkle of nutmeg. After everything appears to be evenly mixed, the Latina removes the concoction from the heat and pours it into a mug. After that, she adds whipped cream and marshmallows to top off the hot beverage before handing it over to the awaiting blonde.

The whole time, Heather watches her carefully and continues to do so as she takes her first sip. She briefly closes her eyes and enjoys the deliciousness traveling down her throat. The blonde is enjoying it so much that she misses the way Naya is watching her and lightly biting on her lower lip. The Latina probably would've been caught staring if it hadn't been from the high-pitch sound emitting for the kettle. Quickly, Naya directs her attention back to the stove and turns it off. She then prepares her own beverage, adding honey and a fresh squeezed lemon to it.

After enjoying a few sips, she finally looks back at the blonde whose bright blue eyes were still watching her. "What really happened between you and Taylor?"

Finally hearing the obvious question, Heather sets down her empty mug and looks down at the floor. "It wasn't anything new. It was an issue that I thought we had gotten passed a long time ago, but apparently I was wrong," she vaguely replies.

"Could you be a _little_ more specific?"

This time, Heather looks back up at her best friend. "I never told you this before, but Taylor has always been insanely jealous of our relationship."

"Seriously?" Naya says in disbelief. The blonde nods her head in affirmation. "But why?"

"I guess he really bought into that whole Brittana madness thing."

"He knows that was just acting, right?" Naya asks as she takes another sip of her tea. A part of her wants to laugh about how absurd this entire thing sounds, but she decides against it.

"Nay, you have _no idea_ how many times we've had this argument," Heather elaborates. "I could never get it through to him that we were just friends. Somehow, his wild imagination took off and made him believe that there was something more going on between us."

"That makes absolutely no sense. I mean, if he really thought that, then why would he even let us hang out?" Naya questions. "If he _really_ thought that, why would he let our kids hang out?"

"I think a part of him always knew how irrational his theory was, but over time… his insecurities got the best of him," Heather states candidly. "We were doing so well, but then it's like he relapsed again and I just finally had enough."

"What was the final straw?"

"You remember when I told you about the run-in I had with Eli's new teacher?" Heather asks. Naya nods. "Well, apparently my son asked Taylor what the word 'chemistry' meant and then went on a rant about how awesome you are and how you always make me smile."

"Well… I am pretty awesome," Naya says back with a smirk.

" _Anyways_ …" Heather says as she playfully rolls her eyes at the Latina. "I guess that made Taylor start questioning things again and his insecurities resurfaced. And then Eli showing an interest in _Glee_ because he wanted to see how me and you met and became so close just sent Taylor off the deep end."

"Why didn't you ever tell me about any of this?"

"Because it's so ridiculous," Heather says in amazement. "After 15 years together, if you still have to question my loyalty and commitment to you, then there's not really much else I can do," she says emotionally as her eyes start to water. "I told him that I couldn't be with someone who didn't trust me. After that, it was pretty much over."

Hearing the sadness in the blonde's voice breaks Naya's heart. Quickly, she places her mug down and steps into Heather's personal space and embraces her tightly.

"I am so sorry, Heather… you don't deserve this," Naya coos into her ear as the blonde tightens her arms around the Latina. "You deserve all the happiness in the world."

"I'm sad that my marriage is ending, but I'm even more afraid that I'm losing my best friend," Heather sobs out.

"You and Taylor will still be the best of friends, regardless if you're romantically linked or not," Naya assures. "You guys will figure it out and find a way to make it work; I'm sure of that."

"But it's not just that…" Heather continues. "I thought for sure that Taylor was my soulmate, but I was wrong. I mean… if I couldn't make it work with him, then how can I make it work with anyone else? How am I supposed to find 'the one' when I feel so lost right now?"

Naya leans back slightly so that she can see the blonde's face and wipe away some of the fallen tears. "Heather… I know it seems so scary right now, having to start over after being with the same person for almost half of your life, but you can do it; you _will_ do it," Naya says sternly. "You're an amazing woman and an incredible mother. You're strong and still so young. I have faith that your ultimate love story has yet to be written, but you have to believe that too and be open when that opportunity presents itself."

"But… how will I know?" Heather questions.

"You just will," the Latina simply replies.

Hearing how confident her best friend is in her makes Heather feel a little better about the future. A shy smile tugs at the corner of her lips as she looks away from the Latina's piercing brown eyes. Chasing her eyes, Naya tilts her head down in order to find those blue orbs again.

"What?" Naya says with a light laugh as the blonde shakes her back.

"Nothing…" Heather tries to brush off as her smile widens. "It's just that Eli was right…"

"About?" The Latina curiously inquires.

"I always smile the brightest when I'm with you," Heather whispers out in the space between them, finally connecting her eyes with Naya's again.

The Latina's face becomes more serious as she stares back at Heather. "He really said that?"

"Yeah…" the blonde says back. "Why do you think that is?"

"I don't really know if I can answer that for you."

As Heather's arms still hang loosely on top of the Latina's shoulders, she looks and realizes the intimate position that she and her bestie are in. Naya's arms are wrapped securely around her lower back as she stands in between the blonde's legs. Slowly, she raises her eyes back up and looks deeply into the Latina's eyes.

"Maybe it's because I'm always the happiest when I'm with you…" Heather admits, causing Naya's breath to hitch.

"You really shouldn't say something like that to me."

"Why not?"

"Cause you're making me wanna cross a line… and I'm not sure if you _want_ me to do that," Naya says, her voice laced with vulnerability.

At that moment, Heather wasn't exactly sure what she wanted… but she for damn sure wasn't gonna let an opportunity like this pass her by.

Slowly, Heather tilts her head forward and lightly brushes her nose against the Latina's. The sensation from the mere touch sends a shiver down Naya's spine and causes her to close her eyes. The blonde keeps her eyes open a second longer until she feels Naya's fluffy lips pressed against hers. She has to stop herself from letting out an audible moan as she applies more pressure against her best friend's lips. Gradually, their mouths begin to move in sync with each other, almost as if it was a rehearsed dance. Naya closes her eyes tightly, never imagining that she would ever experience this feeling again. Little did she know, Heather was having similar thoughts, but for slightly different reasons.

After exchanging soft, languid kisses for a few moments, both women carefully pull back and open up their eyes.

"Say something," the blonde says.

" _Whoa_..."

Heather lightly giggles as she uses her right hand to brush some of the Latina's hair out of her face. "Say something else."

"After we shot our last few scenes for the 'A Wedding' episode, I never thought that I would get to kiss you again," Naya whispers out. "I never thought I'd get to kiss you for real."

"So... you've thought about kissing me before?" Heather cautiously asks, taking in the other woman's exposed state.

"Maybe..." Naya hesitantly answers. "Is that weird?"

"It's a little weird..." Heather starts out. Before a look of dejection crosses the other woman's face, she further elaborates. "But not like in a bad way though. It's just... _different_. I wasn't expecting that to happen, even though I'm the one who initiated it."

Naya tries her best to follow the blonde's train of thought, but she's not having much luck. "Do you, uh... regret it?" She asks timidly.

Heather takes a moment to search the Latina's eyes, looking for the hidden meaning beneath her question. "No."

Upon hearing that response, Naya lets out the breath that she had been holding onto for the past minute. At this point, she doesn't know what to say or what will happen next.

"Y'know... when you've been with someone for so long, you get used to all of their eccentricities and whatnot. It takes time to find a comfortable rhythm with them," Heather starts out. "But, with you... it just feels natural."

Naya smiles shyly at the comment. "Maybe because we've kissed before?" She offers as an explanation.

"No... I think it's much more than that," Heather continues. "I have a decent amount of close friends, but the bond I have with you has always been special; unique even," she pauses. "I don't know... over the years, I've lost touch with a lot of people, both personally and professionally, but… you're the only person that I could never see _not_ being in my life. You're too important to me. Hell, just the idea of you _not_ being around one day hurts."

As a new batch of tears form, Naya loosens up her grip on the blonde so that she has a free hand to wipe away the wetness on Heather's face. "Hey… I'm not going anywhere. Whatever you need, I'm here for you; I'll always be here for you."

There was something so soothing and comforting about Naya's voice that always put Heather at ease. The way that the Latina was always so confident made her feel so safe and secure. The past month had been incredibly sad and difficult for Heather, dealing with the collapse of her marriage. However, she took it in stride and put on a brave face for Elijah. But now, being held by her best friend so affectionately, Heather didn't have to pretend that everything was okay. With Naya, she could laugh, cry, scream, and/or shout and that would be fine. She could do whatever she needed to do to release the demons that were forming inside her without worrying about being judged. Right now, being in Naya's warm embrace was exactly what she needed to balance out all of the craziness currently in her life.

Without another word, Heather surges forward and attaches her lips against the Latina's once again. The sudden movement catches Naya off guard, but she quickly recovers and kisses the blonde back with just as much want. As their kisses get deeper, the blonde wraps her legs snugly around Naya's waist, making her center brush up against her best friend's toned stomach. The feeling is new and electrifying, but also really scary. On the other hand, Naya has no idea what has come over her blonde bestie; but like usual, she's just rolling with it. As Heather continues to lightly grid against her, Naya lightly nibbles on the blonde's lower lip just enough until she can slip her tongue into her mouth. She instantly melts at the new sensation. This time, Heather can't help but let out a little moan of appreciation.

As the two woman carry on like this for who knows how long, eventually Heather pulls away to gather some very much needed air into her lungs.

"What are we doing here, Nay?"

"I don't know," Naya says back breathlessly as she leans her forehead against the blonde's. "But, to be honest… it feels amazing."

Heather silently giggles to herself as her breathing settles back down. "If _I'm_ being honest, I'm such a mess right now. I have no idea what I want… but I know that I really _need_ you."

Naya lifts her head back slightly so that she can look into those dull blue orbs, searching for the answers to so many unasked questions. She's not sure in what capacity the blonde needs her in, but whatever the case, she meant what she had said earlier about always being there for her best friend.

"All of these years I never knew, but you've been right there in front of me," Heather genuinely states. "I still have a lot of crap to figure out, but if you could wait for me…"

At this point, Naya has somewhat of an idea of what her bestie was asking of her; however, never wanting to be one to assume things, she needs clarification. "Wait for you?"

"Maybe I'm being a bit presumptuous and reading too much into what you said at the party or how you made me feel during those kisses we just shared, but… maybe there was something to what Taylor had been so insecure about all of these years. Maybe his fears weren't so irrational," Heather continues. "Maybe he knew that if we crossed that line, my relationship with him would've been over a long time ago."

Naya opens her mouth to respond, but is quickly stopped by Heather's fingers lightly brushing against her lips.

"You have always been my rock… maybe that's why I never thought about any of this before now," the blonde picks back up. "You and me… we're a big deal. I would really like to see what could happen between us, but…"

"Not while you're still married?" Naya says knowingly, finishing Heather's thought. The blonde earnestly nods in confirmation. Before she answers verbally, Naya slowly leans in and gently connects their lips in a short, but sweet, passionate kiss. Once she pulls back, she looks deeply into her best friend's eyes. "Heather, this might sound a little pathetic, but for you… I'd wait forever," she whispers out.

The truthfulness in the Latina's words makes Heather's eyes start to well up again.

As Naya wipes away the wetness, she gently caresses her cheek. "You're so beautiful… even when you cry."

Immediately, Heather lets out a hearty chuckle as she playfully pushes Naya away from her and slides down off of the island. "You're an idiot."

"I know… that's why you keep me around," Naya says as she begins walking out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Heather questions curiously.

"To go take a cold shower," Naya responds as if it's the most obvious answer.

Heather lightly bites her lower lip, knowing exactly what her best friend was implying. However, before the Latina gets too far away, she needs to ask her one last question. "Nay?"

Hearing her name causes Naya to stop in her tracks and direct her attention back to the blonde. "Yeah HeMo?"

"Do you think you'll tell that person now?"

Naya pauses briefly before a small smile tugs at her lips. "Yeah… suddenly I'm feeling more confident about telling _her_."

Without another word, Naya winks back at the blonde before turning around and making her journey upstairs to take that much needed cold shower to cool off. Meanwhile, Heather bashfully ducks her head down as she smiles widely to herself for the first time in a month.

* * *

 _ **6 months later…**_

"So… you nervous about tonight?" Kevin asks as he stirs the white sauce that the Latina was making.

"A little bit, but I'm trying not to think about it too much," Naya honestly replies. "I don't wanna put unnecessary pressure on myself or on her. And who knows… it might not even happen tonight."

"Girl, you trippin'!" Kev says back. "You guys have been tip toein' around each other like middle schoolers for the past 6 months. It's time to get down and dirty y'all!"

All Naya can do is laugh at her best friend's enthusiasm.

It was true though…

Ever since the night of the reunion party where truths from both women were revealed, Naya and Heather had agreed to take things slow. At times, it was very frustrating – _both mentally and physically (sexually)_ – but they both knew it was necessary to ensure that they wouldn't go too far. Although they were full grown adults and could do whatever they wanted, they both knew how important and life changing being intimate with each other would be. Even though it drove her crazy to no avail, the Latina had agreed to wait for Heather until her divorce was finalized before they took their relationship to the next level. When she made that promise to the blonde, she meant it wholeheartedly. Naya figured that she had waited for so many years already to be with Heather… what was a few more months?

"I'm just sayin' Bee… you're lucky you're not a dude coz you would have some serious blue balls yo," Kevin explains. "Real talk, Nay… haven't you been through enough? You've been madly in love with Heather for like 11 years now. I think you both have waited long enough."

That was one of the things that Naya loved most about Kevin. They could be joking around with each other one minute and then have a serious conversation the next. She appreciated him so much and was very thankful that she had made such an amazing, lifelong friend – _besides Heather_ – all those years ago on that little show called _Glee_. Instead of saying anything, she lowers the heat on the pasta she was making and warmly embraces her friend.

After remaining like this for a few moments, Kevin is the first to break the comfortable silence. "I feel like dancing. You with me, Bee?"

"Are you about to Gleek out on me?" Naya playfully questions as her friend wiggles his way out of her arms and moves over towards her iPod dock.

"You know it, girl!" Kevin replies as he scrolls through her playlist. "Oh shit! This is my jam right here!"

Before the Latina has a chance to question which song her other best friend was referring to, her question is answered.

" _ **It's too hard to sleep… I got the sheets on the floor; nothing on me. And I can't take it no more; it's a hundred degrees**_ ," Kevin starts crooning out as his body grooves with the music. " _ **I got one foot out the door… Where are my keys? 'Cause I gotta leave, yeah…**_ "

Kevin then looks back at Naya, expectantly.

" _ **In the back of the cab… I tipped the driver ahead of time; get me there fast**_ ," Naya begins to sing, picking up where her partner left off. " _ **I got your body on my mind; I want it bad. Ooh, just the thought of you gets me so high… so high**_."

As the two friends sing the chorus together and add in a body roll or two for choreography, they never break stride, even when two familiar faces suddenly appear in the kitchen. In fact, Naya and Kevin continue on being their goofy selves as Heather joins in on the fun after being drawn in by an imaginary hook, thrown out by the Latina. While Kevin sings the second verse, Naya dances with Heather; however, they keep it PG on the account of Elijah being only a few feet away.

As Naya spins the blonde around so now her arms are loosely wrapped around Heather's midsection, she softly sings into her ear. " _ **Girl, you're the one I want to want me. And if you want me… girl, you got me**_ ," she says as they sway back and forth, unknowingly making the blonde light up. " _ **There's nothin', no… I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do; just to get up next to you**_ _._ "

Naya then spins Heather away from her and makes her way towards little Eli, tickling him in the process. " _ **Just the thought of you… gets me so high**_ ," the Latina says as she lifts the boy into the air. " _ **So high**_ **…** "

The action causes the other two adults in the room to laugh out loudly. Hearing all of the commotion, little Mylo comes racing down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey! You guys are having fun without me," the boy pouts.

"Don't worry Mylo… they're all just being weird," Eli replies back once his feet touch the ground again. "It must be a grown up thing."

Again, this causes Naya, Heather, and Kevin to laugh hysterically.

"Hey Eli, why don't we go upstairs and help Mylo finish packing?" Kevin suggests as he guides the two small boys out of the kitchen. "Sup HeMo," he says as he kisses the blonde on the cheek while passing by.

"So… looks like you guys were having fun without _me_ ," Heather pouts in the same fashion that Naya's son had done a few moments ago.

This makes Naya smirk as she leans in and places a delicate kiss to the blonde's lips. "You know you're adorable when you pout."

"So I've been told," Heather answers back cheekily as she leans in and steals a quick kiss from the Latina. "Whatcha making? It smells amazing."

"Seafood Alfredo," Naya simply responds as she takes a spoon to dip into the sauce and feeds it to the blonde.

"Oh my God… that is _so_ good!" Heather moans out in a way that could be misinterpreted. The sound momentarily stuns her best friend. Seeing this, the blonde badly wants to comment on the seductive look covering Naya's face. However, she doesn't get a chance to as the kids and Kevin nosily make their way back into the kitchen. "So, Kev… not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here? I thought Ryan was supposed to be picking up the kids."

"Daddy had a date!" Mylo responds energetically. "Uncle Kevin said we could build a fort and have a sleepover at his house!"

"Aww… that sounds totally cool," Heather coos out as she bends down so that she's eye level with her son. "I bet you're gonna have an awesome time with your friends."

"It's gonna be so much fun!" Elijah says excitedly as he jumps up and down in place. "And then you and Auntie Naya can have a sleepover too!"

As Naya whips her head towards Kevin and gives him a pointed look, the man just snickers and shrugs his shoulders. Heather, on the other hand, starts to blush deeply and has to duck her head before her son can comment on her rosy cheeks and her fire truck tinted ears.

After the blonde's face returns back to its normal color, she finally responds to Elijah. "You bet buddy. Have fun tonight!" She says as she kisses the boy on top of his head. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mommy!"

"And Mylo, it was awesome seeing you again," Heather says to the other little boy. "Make sure you keep this one out of trouble," she says jokingly, pointing towards Kevin.

"Don't worry… I gotcha covered," Mylo says as he gives the blonde a thumbs up. He then goes over to Naya and gives her a hug and a big fat kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Mama."

"I love you too, Lil' Man."

"Alright, ladies… enjoy your night," Kevin says with a subtle wink as he kisses both of their cheeks. "And don't worry about the boys; they can stay over as long as they want to."

"Thank you, Uncle Kevin…" both women reply back sweetly.

As Naya watches Kevin and the boys walk out of the front door, she turns around and is immediately attacked by Heather's lips.

"Well… hello to you too," Naya grunts out as she places her hands on the blonde's waist and pulls her closer. "Don't you wanna eat first, babe?"

"The only thing I want right now is you," Heather replies back in between kisses, wrapping her arms around the Latina's neck.

As much as Naya was enjoying this moment and very much looking forward to what appeared to be coming next, a part of her still wanted to make sure that they were both on the same page and not rushing into anything.

The Latina begrudgingly detaches her lips from the dancer to speak. However, her bestie has other plans as she begins to nibble on her ear. "Heather… you know we don't have to do this tonight, right? There's no pressure."

Hearing the sincerity in her voice, Heather halts her movements and looks back at the singer. "Nay… I really appreciate how patient and considerate you've been throughout this entire process. I know that it couldn't have been easy… and I'm not just talking about the last 6 months," Heather says earnestly, hoping that the Latina understood what she meant. "I appreciate all of the trouble that you probably went through making this incredible meal and gathering all of the other supplies to make this night special for me…"

Naya slightly narrows her eyes in contemplation, hoping the blonde would elaborate on her last statement.

"I saw the candles and chocolates by the table, along with the fresh lilies and my favorite bottle of Moscato," Heather observantly explains, causing Naya to lightly blush. "Who knew you were such a romantic?" This comment causes the Latina to blush even harder. "Seriously though, I really do appreciate it. But… I didn't need you to shower me with gifts to prove that you care about me and what happens between us from this point forward. I didn't need you to plan a fancy date to set the mood or to make this night special," she pauses. "I just need _you_ , Nay… just you. And God… I want you, _so_ badly."

After hearing those magical words leave the blonde's pink lips, Naya wastes no more time before crashing her lips against Heather's. Both women kiss feverishly as they navigate their way through the hallway and up the stairs to the master bedroom. Once there, Naya hooks her fingers in the belt loops of the blonde's jeans and pulls her more firmly into her body as she continues to kiss her passionately. Heather moans out as the Latina's hands begin to roam her body. It had been much too long since either woman had experience this type of intimacy.

 _ **You make it look like it's magic**_

Naya then releases Heather's lips with a loud pop before staring back into her lust-filled eyes deeply. She deliberately grazes her tongue across her lower lip as Heather lightly bites down on hers, impatiently waiting for what will happen next.

 _ **'Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you…**_

Without breaking eye contact, Naya slowly begins to unbutton the blonde's shirt, revealing her milky flesh, bit by bit. Once the last button is undone, the Latina slides the garment off of her shoulders and instantly attaches her lips to the newly exposed skin.

 _ **I'm never confused**_

 _ **Hey, hey  
I'm so used to being used**_

As Heather gets lost in the feeling of Naya's luscious lips appreciating every inch of her chest, she's caught off-guard – _but pleasantly surprised_ – when the Latina grabs her butt and swiftly lifts her up. Immediately, she wraps her legs around Naya's waist as she is guided towards her king sized bed.

 _ **So I love when you call unexpected  
'Cause I hate when the moment's expected**_

Gently, Naya lays Heather down and reconnects their lips in a fierce kiss as she gropes the blonde's bra clad covered chest. With her free hand, Naya snakes her hand downwards until she reaches the button of Heather's jeans. With a little assistance, she undoes the top button and lowers the zipper. Naya then leaves a trail of hot kisses from Heather's throat down to her naval.

 _ **So I'ma care for you, you, you**_

 _ **I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah…**_

Naya then grabs the top of Heather's jeans and peels them away from her long, creamy legs at an agonizingly slow pace. Once the blonde is just left in her bra and panties, Naya takes a minute to marvel at the perfection lying right before her very eyes.

 _ **'Cause, girl, you're perfect**_

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Heather softly asks as she props herself up on her elbows. "You act like you've never seen me half naked before."

 _ **You're always worth it**_

"This is different though…" Naya begins to say. "Besides, I can't really help it… you're just so fucking beautiful," she states earnestly as her hungry eyes travel up and down the blonde's incredible physique. Heather swoons at the compliment, but also feels herself getting even hotter by the second under Naya's predatory stare.

 _ **And you deserve it**_

"Oh yeah…" Heather says seductively low as she edges herself towards the foot of the bed so that her feet were touching the ground. The Latina dumbly nods her head. "Well, I could say the same thing about you; but… you're wearing _entirely_ too much clothing."

 _ **The way you work it**_

Without having a chance to think or respond, Heather grabs Naya's sides and roughly pulls down the other woman's yoga pants. Once Naya steps out of them, feeling even more turned on, she rips off her camisole and tackles the blonde back onto the bed.

 _ **'Cause girl, you earned it… (shit)**_

As the two women get lost in another hot and heavy lip lock, their bodies meld together as they roll around on Naya's bed, battling for dominance.

 _ **Girl, you earned it… yeah**_

Eventually, the Latina gets the upper hand and secures both of Heather's arms above her head with her left hand. With her free hand, she gently caresses the blonde's face.

"I am _so_ in love with you…" Naya genuinely says, looking deep into the blonde's hooded eyes. Before Heather has a chance to interject, the Latina holds her index finger up and firmly presses it against her soft, pink lips. "You don't have to say anything back; I just wanted you to know."

With those last words, Naya releases the hold on Heather's arms as she brings their lips back together in a smoldering kiss. Once their tongues reunite, Naya's hands begin to explore the blonde's body again until they come across the clasp of Heather's bra. Expertly, the Latina removes the bra with one hand before tossing it aside. Heather reciprocates the favor and disposes of Naya's bra as well. The two women continue to get lost in the new tingling sensation of having their bare chests rub against each other as their cores become increasingly hot and sticky.

In due time, Naya gives equal attention to the blonde's pert nipples before she finally puts her out of her misery when she stealthily sneaks her hand into Heather's panties. Feeling Heather's wetness drowning her fingers with the blonde's want for her, Naya decides that foreplay is over. After a few strokes that have Heather making the sexiest sounds that the Latina had ever heard before, Naya quickly gets rid of the last piece of offending garment covering both of their bodies before she dives in headfirst to the magical garden of Heather Morris.

It's wonderful.

It's incredible.

It's everything that she imagined it would be.

Even if by some wicked twist of fate things didn't work out between them somewhere down the line, Naya would always have this amazing memory of what it was like to make love to the woman of her dreams…

Her soulmate.

Her _true_ one and only.

No one could ever take that away from her… _no one_.

* * *

A few hours later, Heather awakes from a peaceful sleep. She smiles to herself as thoughts of her amorous activities with a certain Latina cycle through her mind. Feeling a cool drift in the air, the blonde rolls over with the intention of snuggling up with her best friend; however, she's disappointed when she realizes that she is alone in Naya's ginormous bed.

Quickly slipping something on, Heather makes her way downstairs in search for the elusive Latina. It doesn't take long for the blonde to locate Naya as she navigates her way through the kitchen towards the dim light illuminating from the backyard. As she steps closer to the door, she observes the Latina sitting by the edge of the pool on the chaise lounge chair. Heather takes a moment to just stare at her best friend. Even with the minimal lighting of her side profile, Naya was still absolutely gorgeous.

As quietly as possible, Heather slides open the back door and slips outside. In a stealth-like manner, the blonde swiftly walks towards the Latina and bends down once she's right behind the unsuspecting woman. In hopes to not alarm her, Heather lightly touches Naya's shoulders before brushing some of her hair away. She then places a delicate kiss to the Latina's exposed neck.

Naya hums out in appreciation, welcoming the blonde's tenderness.

"The bed felt really cold without you in it," Heather coos out softly into her ear. "How long have you been out here?"

"Not too long... maybe 30 minutes?" Naya replies. "The breeze is really nice. Come sit with me," she says as she lifts up the blanket that was covering her lower half.

As Heather accepts her invitation, she sits in between Naya's legs and molds into her body. As the Latina wraps her arms lovingly around the blonde's midsection, Heather leans back and closes her eyes, enjoying the glorious breeze.

Upon opening her eyes, Heather watches the way the moon reflects off of the surface of the water. "It's beautiful out here."

"Yeah... it sure is," Naya says back, looking directly at the blonde.

As Heather turns her head, she catches the Latina staring at her. Internally smiling to herself, the blonde leans into Naya until their lips meet in a sweet, sensual kiss.

"What are you thinking about?" The blonde inquires once they separate.

"Honestly... _you_ ," the Latina giggles out.

"All good things, I hope?" The dancer purrs into her ear.

"Always," Naya smiles back.

After a beat, Heather addresses the elephant in the room.

"Last night was amazing," she says softly. "I can't believe we've never done that before."

"Well then... I'm glad that I was able to _deliver_ ," the Latina replies as she wiggles her eyebrows.

"No, I'm being for real Nay..." Heather says more serious as she slightly sits up and adjusts her angle to see the Latina more clearly. "Last night was unlike anything I've ever experienced before, and not because you're only the second person I've ever been with. You were so attentive and concerned about making me feel good when you're the one that's waited for so long..."

Heather pauses momentarily as she begins to get choked up. She wants to make sure that her intentions are clear and that Naya knows exactly how she feels in regards to their budding relationship.

"These past 6 months have been incredible, albeit torturous at times," she continues, making the Latina laugh. "You've been so supportive and patient throughout this whole process; I just can't thank you enough. I'm so grateful to have you in my life."

Heather then repositions herself so that she is now straddling the other woman's lap. She gently traces the outline of the Latina's cheek as she stares into her eyes. "You've always been an amazing friend so it's no surprise that you're just as amazing as a girlfriend," she picks back up. "I love you, Naya."

The Latina is caught off-guard by the blonde's sudden admission. As she's about to comment on Heather's declaration, the other woman lightly shakes her head.

"Nay... I'm not just saying that because you said it to me last night," Heather assures. "I am so over the moon, insanely in love with you..." she says again as she firmly grasps the sides of the Latina's face. "You're _the one_."

Hearing those particular words dissipates all the fears that Naya was afraid would come to light once the new day arrived. Heather loved her and wanted to be with her. After all of the years of failed relationships and pining over her best friend/TV girlfriend, Naya was finally able to just breath and be truly happy.

Surging forward, Naya fiercely kisses Heather. The blonde gladly accepts and kisses her girlfriend back with just as much passion. Once both women's hands begin to wander, little by little, articles of clothing get thrown about as the best friends reunite their bodies and make love to each other again.

* * *

Hours later as the sun begins to rise, Naya and Heather lie naked on the chaise lounge under a blanket; their bodies still entwined.

"So... when should we tell the kids?" Naya curiously asks.

Heather smoothly avoids eye contact with the Latina as she sucks her lips into her mouth. Naya studies her girlfriend's facial expression, guilt written all over it.

" _HeMo_..." she says questioningly, quirking her eyebrow at the blonde.

"See... here's the thing," Heather slowly states as she looks back at her girlfriend. "There's a pretty good chance that Eli already knows."

"Oh yeah? And how's that?" Naya asks with an amused expression.

"Because I told him?" Heather cutely replies.

All Naya can do is shake her head and laugh at the adorable blonde. "You are so fuckin' cute," she says as she wraps her arms tighter around the dancer. Heather shyly smiles back, relived that the Latina isn't upset. "I thought we were gonna tell them together?"

It was true.

After the night of the reunion, Heather and Naya decided that they would keep their new found relationship somewhat low key, especially since the blonde was in the middle of a divorce. The last thing that Heather wanted to do was flaunt her new relationship in front of Taylor, especially after all that had happened between them. Also, Heather didn't want to add any additional hurt and/or confusion on Elijah since they were still navigating through the process of not being a complete family anymore.

To Heather's surprised though, Elijah was extremely resilient.

After the first two months of their separation, Heather and Taylor decided it was time to sit down with their son and explain what was happening between them – in the best way possible. Even though they were amicable towards each other and still living under the same roof, Elijah could definitely tell that something had changed between his parents. When Heather and Taylor delicately told the young boy that they were splitting up, they were both highly surprised when he responded with a simple 'okay'. They also made sure they stressed the fact that this split between them would not affect how much they loved and cared about him. Again, it surprised them both when Eli said, "I guess that would explain why you and Mommy don't hug or kiss anymore."

That response alone made Heather and Taylor know that their little guy was going to be okay.

"I hadn't planned on telling him yet, but he sorta figured it out on his own," Heather begins to explain. Naya gives her an encouraging nod to continue. "A few weeks ago when we were having dinner together, Eli suddenly asked, "are we gonna move in with Auntie Naya?""

Naya's eyes instantly go wide. "Oh my God! What did you say?"

"I was in complete shock. I couldn't dare to look at Taylor, but I knew I had to answer," the blonde continues. "I asked him why he asked me _that_ question and he said because we had been spending so much time over here."

"Well, that makes sense."

"Oh… it gets better," Heather adds in. "Eli then goes on to say that he would be cool with it if that's something that happened in the future."

"I love that kid," Naya says absentmindedly, making the blonde smile. "I know Mylo has loved having Eli around more often."

"You wanna know the best part?"

"What… that wasn't it?" Naya playfully inquires.

"Close… but not quite," Heather replies. "After dinner, Taylor told me that he knew that we had been seeing each other. He wasn't mad though."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really…" she continues. "He said that it didn't really surprise him since he kinda pushed me towards your direction. But, he also said that he could tell that I was a lot happier than I had been in a long time so he was happy for me."

"Wow…"

"I know…"

"Taylor really is a stand-up guy," Naya says quietly, but more to herself. "You know that I never wanted to come between the two of you, despite my feelings."

"I do… and so does Taylor," Heather says back. "Even if you weren't in the picture, I don't think that either of us would've ever been _truly_ happy. Sure, we would probably still be married and have a pretty decent life together, raising our son, but… we would just be content."

"Been there; done that," Naya supplies. "So… what did you guys finally decide on, custody wise?"

"50/50 joint custody; kinda similar to what you and Ryan have right now," Heather explains. "Every two weeks he'll alternate whose house he stays at, but Taylor and I will both see him every day; with the exception if one of us has to go out of town for work."

"That sounds good," Naya comments. "What about the house?"

"I told Taylor he could keep it."

"Why?" Naya asks, surprised by this new information.

"I just think it's time to move on," Heather simply responds.

"Could you elaborate a little more babe?" Naya sweetly ask as she hugs the blonde's body closer to hers.

Heather takes a moment to just enjoy the feeling of being in the Latina's warm embrace. "I love that house. It was the first real home I had when we finally started making decent money on _Glee_ ; it's where Eli has grown up," she recounts. "Obviously, I want it to stay in the family so Eli can still have some type of familiarity, but… I need to move on. I'm starting a brand new chapter in my life so what better way to have a fresh start than in a new place?"

"That's understandable," Naya nods in agreement. "So, do you know where you're moving to yet?"

"I've looked at a couple of places, but I've been thinking…" Heather starts to say, but then pauses mid-sentence. "You know what, nevermind."

"No… finish what you were gonna say," the Latina prods. "You were thinking…"

Heather takes a deep breath to steady her nerves. "Well… I've been thinking a lot about Eli's question," she begins. "I know it's way too early to even consider it, but I can't help it."

It takes Naya a minute to figure out what her girlfriend is talking about, but then it all just clicks. "Why don't you?"

"Why don't I what?"

"Move in."

The air between them is silent for a moment.

"Nay… I wasn't trying to hint at anything or get you to ask me," Heather tries to explain. "I mean, in the future, I would love to live with you, but isn't it too soon?"

"Says who?" Naya questions, rhetorically. "To some, it might seem too soon… but, I don't really care what other people think. This is about you and me and our kids."

Heather doesn't say anything back immediately so the Latina continues.

"I want you guys here and so does Mylo," Naya adds in. "You're already apart of this family so I don't really see the point in delaying something that was gonna happen eventually anyways."

Hearing the confidence in Naya's voice makes Heather swoon. Slowly, she tilts her head up until she sees dazzling brown eyes staring back at her. "You're serious about this?"

"Of course. You're over here all the time; might as well make it permanent," Naya replies back with a shrug like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "And maybe one day, if you're feeling up to it, we could both give the whole marriage thing a second try…"

Heather doesn't know what to say. At this moment, her eyes begin to well up because she is just so overwhelmed with emotion and love. This feeling right here is what she's been missing her entire life. It's one thing to feel that maternal, unconditional love that she feels every day for Elijah; it's a completely different feeling when your heart has finally found the one it was meant to beat for.

Without any sort of urgency, Heather gently connects her lips with Naya's and gives her the sweetest, most fervent kiss that the other woman had ever received. When they pull apart, the blonde rests her forehead against Naya's.

"I love you," Heather whispers out into the morning sun.

"I love you, too…" Naya instantly responds. "So… is that a yes?"

Heather leans her head back just enough to look into Naya's eyes. "Definitely."

Naya cracks a smile before removing the space between them and sealing the deal.

Needless to say, Brittana lives on.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hey guys! First off, I just wanna send out a huge congratulations to Heather and Taylor for finally tying the knot. I know it's been a while since I've updated anything, but I hope that you all enjoyed this long Heya one-shot (which of course was inspired by the beautiful bride HeMo). Look out for future updates on _**3**_ _ **rd**_ _ ** & Lucky**_, _**Quantico**_ , and _**A Magnetic Force**_ (in that order). Thanks again for the continued love and support!

-Kris

 **Songs Used:**

 _ **Shut Up and Dance**_ by **Walk the Moon**

 _ **Want To Want Me**_ by **Jason Derulo**  
 _ **Earned It**_ by **The Weeknd**

 **Disclaimer:** This story is completely fictional… but wouldn't it be awesome if it wasn't?


End file.
